The Mistake Or Was It?
by Charmed7thHeavenME
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so just read this!
1. The Characters

OK ya'll!! This is my first fanfic so be nice!!! I like constructive criticism but please NO foul language!!!! Thanks! -Hannah!

Matt Camden 33 OB/GYN  
--Sarah Glass-Camden 33 OB/GYN  
----)Jase Camden 7  
----)Emily Camden 5  
----)Ragan Camden 4  
----)Taylor Camden 1

Mary West 31 Flight Attendant  
--Wilson West 32 Business Man  
----)Billy West 17  
----)Charlie Rivera- West (Mary & Carlos's) 10  
----)Henry West 8

Lucy Kinkirk 30 Minister  
--Kevin Kinkirk 37 Police Chief  
----)Zyler Kinkirk (adopted) 26 Police Officer  
------Whitney Kinkirk 25 Teacher  
--------$Leah Kinkirk 5  
--------$Erin Kinkirk 2  
----)Olivia Kinkirk (adopted) 24 Fashion Designer  
------Tate Wilson 32 High School Basketball Coach  
----)Ryan Kinkirk 11  
----)Tucker Kinkirk 10  
----)Abby Kinkirk 6months

Simon Camden 27 Director  
--Dating: Hannah Glass18 Actress

Ruthie Camden 24 Law School  
--Peter Petrowski 24 High School Principal  
----)Addison 2

Sam Camden 16  
--Dating: Michelle Lawrence 16

David Camden 16  
--Dating: Jayden McKee

Annie & Eric are mostly the same!! Eric retired from the church 5years ago and Annie substitute teaches a little. When they aren't working they enjoy looking after their grandkids!


	2. Hannah's Morning

"Lizzie! Lizzie!" called the young woman laying in the bed.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Where did he go again?" she asked while punching numbers into her cell phone.

"I believe the city was called Glenoak."

"Right, right"

"Aaron this is Hannah. I decided I would like the show to be set in a different town. Glenoak. Ya. OK bye!" she spoke quickly into the phone.

"Why did he go there? I mean he told me he hasn't been there in almost three years." Hannah said while examining her fingernails.

"To see his ex-girlfriend, Cecilia I believe her name was."

"Pack my bags I'm going to Glenoak!"

Author's Note: OK I am sooo sorry this is so short but I have to get some rest I have class tomorrow!


	3. Seeing Him

Ding-dong

"Eric will you get that?" asked a frantic Annie. (You don't see Annie)

"Yes!"

Opens the door Standing there is the young girl we saw earlier.

"Hi Reverend Camden!" she said excitedly.

"Hello?" he said, "Do I know you?"

"Most likely not," she answered "but I know you!"

"OK well..."

"I'm a friend of Simon's!"

"Well in that case..." he said moving to the side as if inviting her in.

"I've heard such nice things about you Reverend."

"I wish I could say the same for you..."

"Where are my manners?! I'm Hannah," she exclaimed "I'm sorry if I'm being rude but I really need to see Simon."

"Oh well Simon isn't here." Eric replied confused.

"But he told me he was coming to Glen Oak!"

"He hasn't been here in three years." Eric exclaimed getting upset.

"Well do you mind if I use your phone?" Hannah questioned, "The battery in my cell isn't charged."

"That should be fine," replied Eric "you can use the phone in the office if you need some privacy or there is a phone in the kitchen."

"The kitchen phone will be fine." Explained Hannah.

Kitchen:

"Hi Mrs. Camden!"

"Hello..."

"Hannah! I'm a friend of Simon's."

"Oh I see."

Hannah then turned to the side and Annie saw the bump in her stomach.

"Oh Jesus!" Annie exclaimed before fainting.

Hospital Waiting Room:

"So the... uh... baby. Is it Simon's?" Eric questioned.

"Well you know I had sex with fifty-seven guys that night so it could be any one of theirs!"

"Oh okay..."

"I'm being sarcastic Reverend! Yes it's Simon's baby."

"Reverend?" called the doctor, "Your wife is awake and she's asking for you."

"Thank you Doctor Williams." Eric said while walking towards Annie's room.

In the Lobby

Hannah pulls out a small cell phone and quickly dials a familiar number.

"Please let him pick up!" Hannah whispered to herself.

"Hello?" answered a female voice on the other end, "... Hello?" she said again.

Hannah quickly closed the phone and threw it in her purse before standing up and running out the emergency room doors.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

OK I'm sorry if there is any confusion!! If you have a specific question you would like answered please feel free to e-mail me at 

Thanks!! Hannah


	5. Action

We see a crying Hannah sitting in a taxi.

(talking into her phone.)

"Sarah, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my..." we here from the phone.

"Don't talk just listen. I love this guy I meanI had my producers move the show to this stupid little town so I could be with him this summerwhile I film. But I called his phone and a woman answered! No woman should be answering his PERSONAL cell phone. UGH!. Sorry Sarie I got to go other line's beeping and something tells me it's Rick. Uh huh. Uh huh. I'll call later. Love you too.Uh huh. Buh bye doll."

clicks a few buttons.

"Ricky! hi! how are you today my darling?"

"Kevin!"

"What is it Luce?"

"My dad just calledfrom the hospital! He said it's nothing serious but Mom is there and he needs us to make sure the twins know."

"Ok babe I'll go over there after I pick Ryanand Tucker up."

They kiss.

"Matt I just talked to my cousin... she's pregnant and the jerk isn't returning her phone calls. I'm going down there and help her tell her parents about the baby."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Matt she kept our secret now it's my turn to return her favor. And plus we're Jewish you think her parents will be very happy about her havinga baby out of wedlock? I mean they already think it's horrible that she went intto acting..."

"Fine but what about the kids?"

"I'll take Ragan and Taylor since they don't have school and so my parents and my aunts and uncles can see Taylor. That will just leave you with Jase and Em... You think you're up to the challenge?"

"Of course... no worries..."


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE

i'm sorry i haven't had a chance to update but i've been really busy with med school & my kids & DATING. ugh i forgot how much i hated dating! well i hope you enjoy the chapter & i will try to start updating more often if i get a chance soon (putting off the dating thing) i'll write out the whole story & publish only after so many comments. well wish me luck on the dating bandwagon! and if your a single parent i salute you! well i should could conclude this before it turns out to be the story of my life.

thanks! Hannah


	7. Chapter 7

ok... i need some help with this story & i am willing to hand it over to someone as long as i can still have some input. i was basing major parts of it on my relationship and it hasn't turned out the way i thought it would so please please please! review and let me know your ideas! thanks to everyone who reads this!

Hannah


End file.
